


Mind Over Matter

by astralomen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Pieck And Eren Are Trying To Outplay Each Other, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, They End Up Kissing A Lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralomen/pseuds/astralomen
Summary: Eren tactfully targets Pieck during the Marley invasion, although his method to take her out of the fight isn't quite as orthodox as anyone would have suspected, least of all Pieck herself. But there are no rules in war. Warning: it is explicit for a reason, smut ahead.orPieck keeps having shameless sex with Eren and she hates him for it.
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Tangled Intentions

"It is insurmountable, isn't it, Pieck?" Eren Yeager's void voice blew hollow across the fellow shifter's pallid cheek. In the carnage he had unleashed upon Liberio's internment zone, he constructed a lone wolf plan to single her out, whilst her dearest companion Galliard had been misled into a hole of confinement. "The destruction of your home, of your people, of your world."

Pieck spun, deftly quick despite the crutch she often treasured with her balance. Eyes wide, she came face to face with the usurper. This once boy wonder now matched up to the sheer devilry around them. "Yeager." Her alarm outweighed her anger in that moment, she was too intelligent to think that she could somehow overpower the leader of the opposing force. They were indoors, where she had been led separately from Porco. The bar was vacated, with collapsed tables and chairs, shattered glass and fleeing dreams. Pieck stepped back, hands clenching and unclenching as she weighed up her options. Eren merely loomed closer, robot-like, staring her down with an empty face. She would believe he no longer possessed a soul had it not been for the stories Reiner had told her. "Is this what the great Eren Yeager's legacy is going to be? Genocide?"

"Ask Reiner." Eren lifted his fingers and let them drift against a lock of Pieck's longer raven hair, gaze unmoving when she flinched before steeling herself. "You have lost."

"Is this the part where you eat me? Take the Cart Titan for yourself?" Pieck held her ground despite the tower of odds stacking against her, she turned her face away when Eren's knuckles stroked her cheek. He unsettled her deeply, she couldn't read him, nor his intentions. During her next step away, she cursed the wooden counter that prevented her from gaining further distance.

"No."

"No?" Her eyebrows knitted in a tiny frown.

"I don't want to kill you, you are more valuable to me alive than dead." Eren lurched forward, setting his hands to the counter and trapping Pieck where she was. He nosed at the side of her head, parting his lips above her left ear. "For now." His voice shot tingles through her; he knew that much when he saw the hairs stand on her arms. The sound of gunfire, explosions, and screams surrounded them, ever present in the backdrop and foreground. Soon, he would return to the fray and demolish what he could of the remaining shifters. Now, however, his intentions were askew.

"I don't understand–" Pieck swallowed her last word when Eren seized her jaw with his bigger hands and engulfed her mouth in a soft kiss. Soft…she hadn't expected that. As a matter of fact, she hadn't expected this at all. Her blood ran cold in contrast to the warm lips caressing her like a practiced lover. Pieck froze, eyes wide and awash with alarm. Eren capitalized on her apprehension and massaged her jawbone with his thumbs, stroking deep soothing circles until her mouth began to slacken. Whether it was from her quickening breath or an impulse she couldn't control, he didn't care, he chased the seams of his growing victory and invited his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Her response was shaken, hands urgently gripping his broad arms and squeezing painfully hard.

Eren endured it, finding the bruising force liberating when he realized that Pieck had not shoved him away. Perhaps she was stuck in a whirlpool of shock, but a dark corner of his mind told him otherwise. It was the same voice that had guided his course to its current destination. If the world believed him to be a devil, so be it. But even devils could reach people, and he listened patiently, like an animal in waiting until he heard the smallest moan betray Pieck. Eren toyed with her tongue lazily until she eventually responded. Her nails dug in his arms and he understood then that she wasn't fighting him – she was fighting _herself._

Pieck Finger knew two things in that moment, the first being that Eren Yeager was a remarkably good kisser for hellspawn. And the second, if she could keep the Founding Titan on her then her comrades may have a chance to regroup and rally. They could locate Galliard and Reiner. She carried those beliefs earnestly in her heart, anything she did here and now was for the good of her home, to divert the enemy. Pieck shut her eyes tightly and coiled her arms around Eren's neck, holding him to her while she kissed him hard. Their teeth and tongues clashed, Eren dropped his hands to her posterior and effortlessly lifted her onto the edge of the counter.

The bar was occupied with the sound of mixed moans and rigorous breaths, both shifters assaulted one another with fervent kisses. Eren hitched Pieck's brown skirt up until it bunched at her hips, she was flushed whilst he was inscrutable and ever calculating. She wouldn't have thought he had felt anything if it weren't for the rock-hard appendage bearing into her inner thigh as he pressed closer. His heavy hand palmed its way between her legs, invading expertly beneath her cotton panties. Pieck gasped softly and pushed her forehead into Eren's chin, fisting his white shirt as his calloused fingers mapped their way across her sensitive flesh.

"Eren…" Pieck's hot breath bounced into the male shifter's adams apple. To think, the fingers inciting drizzles of desire within her had brought so much havoc, had stolen so many lives. So many good, innocent lives. The reminder burned fresh anger in her. "I hate you." Her words were staggered, Eren seemed to reward her for her honesty by ordering his thumb to antagonize her clitoris.

"I know." The male exuded blankly, eyes on the wall behind Pieck but staring at nothing in particular. "You will hate me much more when I'm inside of you."

When Pieck lifted her head, her eyes were glazed, she despised Eren's know-it-all energy and as he looked at her, she knew that he was right. Her lips drew a thin line, his fingers quickened their strokes and her thighs threatened to clench together, but Eren wouldn't allow that.

"Don't do that." The coordinate warned, his voice didn't drop an octave, but his face held a promise of painful death, it had ever since he had arrived here. His other hand unfastened the belt around his slacks. Pieck's fingers vanished in his luscious long hair, her seething hatred for him couldn't mar her comforting aura. She was as sweet as she was clever which was a prime reason as to why Eren targeted her.

Pieck's heart trembled between her lungs as the usurper easily tore the flimsy fabric of her panties from her. The cool air was welcome against her scorching flesh, but it diminished quickly when Eren's groin met hers. He had calculably stimulated her, and it showed. The female shifter's toes curled in her boots as she felt the Founding Titan's length press against her. Why did she find herself yearning for him all of a sudden? It wasn't right. He had a stupidly beautiful face and now that she was seeing it up close, she felt powerless. Imagine that, a titan feeling powerless. It all sounded like bad poetry.

"I've never been with a woman before." Eren confessed, not from the shyness of his own inexperience, but to incite mixed feelings in Pieck. Would she feel special? Would she see him as less of a demon? He eyes were lidded as he took her thighs and pulled them around her waist. "It's the last part of me that I have left to lose. Is this your first time, Pieck?" He skimmed his lips down her neck, feeling her pulse jump beneath the flesh.

"Yes…" She breathed and raised her chin, offering more of her throat to his glorious mouth.

Eren's hands found purchase against Pieck's hips, he held her steady and pushed the head of his engorged cock within her. They both stalled, she whimpered in discomfort and he had to refrain from stabbing deeper. She was ready and willing, but she was also unspoiled. Inch by inch, Eren sank into her until he was sheathed tightly in molten, velvety heat. Pieck surrounded him in a sensation that dizzied his senses for the very first time, he settled fully within her and mouthed suckling kisses beneath her jaw to soothe the little noises she made. After the initial burn subsided, she hugged her thighs firmer into Eren's hips, digging her boots into his lower back, and gyrated against him. They both moaned then, but she could tell he hadn't meant to.

Something snapped within Eren, he discarded his patience and dragged Pieck into a blistering tongue-filled kiss while he drew back to the tip and slammed into her. Not once. Not twice. But repeatedly. Eren channeled his ire through his dick, delivering himself of his last shred of innocence with a woman he was supposed to kill, but this was a form of defeat he supposed. The moans she gave were beautiful and broken as she clung to him and rode into him whenever he speared her insides. Sweat beaded their bodies as they kissed feverishly, finally unshackling a forbidden hunger in one another. Eren's hips picked up speed, he dragged Pieck's left thigh an inch higher to his waist and gained a more invasive angle with his thrusts that sent her flailing back against the counter, spine arching.

"Eren!" Pieck cried in ecstasy and covered her flushed face with her arm.

The male chased after her, rutting against her vehemently. He wrestled her arm from her face, forcing her to look at him. "Eyes on me, Pieck." Eren's voice had become dark and graveled, more animal than man. The counter rocked under their thrashing bodies. She was a mess beneath him, utterly unfurling at the seams as she grabbed onto his ass to order him closer. When her breaths shortened and her walls constricted, he knew he had her – all of her. Eren shoved a hand between them and rubbed two fingers furiously into Pieck's swollen clitoris as his dick continually pummelled her cervix. She hated herself more than she hated him as she screamed his name, her muscles spasmed fiercely.

A turbulent orgasm ripped through her and had her bucking beneath his athletic form. He grunted as her insides gripped greedily around him, his vision was growing hazy and he collapsed further forward, blindly boning her as he felt a heavy swell prepare to unleash itself. Eren's human brain switched off and left only the rawest instinct – to breed. He was on the very precipice of it and it felt realer to him than most other things. He succeeded a further two thrusts before his seed exploded deep within Pieck, Eren's vision blacked-out as he shot rope after rope of semen into her fertile womb. The pleasure had him laying against her, groaning from his chest. Pieck's composure didn't fare better as her walls drained everything that Eren had.

They lay in a collapsed heap of tangled limbs and mixed worlds as they came down from their highs. Pieck felt as though she had soared to heaven and now plummeted back into hell. And Eren had done exactly what he had to. His hips stilled but he remained buried snugly within her, death wasn't the only way to take an enemy out of the fight. The Yeager seed was strong, and he had saturated her thoroughly.

_'Got her,'_ Eren congratulated himself, she wouldn't be a threat to him in a couple of months.

_'Got him,'_ Pieck congratulated herself after a bright glow radiated outside, Galliard was free, Eren wouldn't be a threat to her in a couple of minutes. 


	2. Checkmate

Two full months had gone by since the usurper had invaded Liberio. Two full months and Pieck had been left with more than just the horrors of the bloodshed and destruction. Now she understood Eren's ingenuity, if it could be called that. Her eyes were shut as she hunched against the nearest wall, fingers splayed into the solid concrete for support. Even beneath her oversized shirt, she could still feel the swell around her stomach and if she ever tried to forget, the morning sickness was there to remind her. Eren Yeager had left her with more than just bitterness – she was carrying his hellspawn inside of her. She remembered the aftermath of his infiltration, she remembered washing his stain from her in the hottest water and every time she pictured his face she wondered _why_ – why had he singled her out? Well, _now_ she knew.

"There you are," Porco declared as he rounded the corner, "why do I always find you leaning against walls these days?" He huffed and crossed his arms, leaning beside her and eyeing their surroundings. Life wasn't getting any easier, they just learned to bear it a little more day by day.

"I like walls." Pieck came off jovially, altering her face of discomfort to one of lethargic joy. She closed her eyes again, smiling to her companion without looking at him.

"Tch, sure. Whatever you say." He rolled his shoulders, expression turning dry at the Cart Titan's whimsical aura. She just always had that way about her. "You've never been the same since the attack, have you even shifted since that night?" Galliard scratched the side of his head, frowning in thought.

Pieck held little concern over his perceptiveness, she could outwit him, she waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'm touched that you have been paying so much attention to me, Pock." When she saw his cheeks burn red, she knew he would be too stubborn to exude further care. Porco wasn't wrong, she hadn't assumed Titan form recently. In her current state, she couldn't, she had no way of knowing what might happen. Her dearest friends were oblivious to her condition – Galliard would freak out if he knew he was standing in range of Eren's unborn offspring. The usurper was far, but oh so close. She touched a hand absentmindedly to her stomach. _'Why haven't I tried to get rid of it yet?'_ She asked herself at least once an hour. Then she remembered. _'Oh right, because this child might be the only way to reach Eren Yeager's humanity. Well, what's left of it…'_

"Don't flatter yourself." Galliard snorted, bringing his friend out from her trance. "I'm just sayin', if we want to stick it back to that bastard Yeager, we need to be preparing in advance."

"He won't be an easy target." Pieck maintained her composure masterfully, speaking softly to the fellow shifter. "Now that he has devoured the War Hammer Titan, I fear to imagine where his sights will be set next."

"Doesn't matter, we'll find a way to make him regret the day he set foot on our land. Between me, you, and Reiner, he is history. So are all his little comrades."

The cycle of violence was endless, Pieck understood that, but it didn't mean that she wished it had to be that way. Galliard was never short on bravado; it was sweet, and it would have been inspiring if he wasn't drastically underestimating their enemy. "Sometimes it takes more than sheer power to win a battle, Pock." She schooled him for the hundredth time and ignored the way he yawned in boredom. He frustrated her at times, but he was as close to her as family, and she didn't want him to follow their fallen comrades into a grave. If she could give her companions a fair chance at surviving in one piece, she had to take it. It was the only reason that she allowed Eren's child to nestle in her womb.

Enough time had passed, it was time to pay the father a visit.

Let the infiltration to Paradis Island begin.

* * *

For all of Pieck's warmth and reassuring ambiance, she had the highest perception of the nine shifters. And unfortunately for the Yeagerists, being pregnant did not defect her intelligence and high-risk tactics. Dressing in a Survey Corps uniform gave her a degree of camouflage that she could work with, nothing would derail her from reaching the usurper. The folk of Shiganshina weren't discreet in their chatter and for that she was thankful. A little eavesdropping here and there provided her with the knowledge she needed. Pieck's fingers curled firmly around a gun, she needed something to assure her an added measure of security around the current Founding Titan.

A small woozy spell caught her off guard, and she gripped the side of her head. "…not now." She complained under her breath, her intention was to save Gabi and blindside Eren. It was a two birds, one stone, deal. Although she neglected to consider circumstances that were out of her control, such as the unexpected hormone changes and dizzy waves that were entangled with the pregnancy. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that the baby was already trying to save its father. Pieck heard oncoming footsteps and as she lifted her head, she peered around the corner and caught the briefest sight of Eren marching towards the cells with an accompanying Yeagerist.

Ire punctured Pieck's nausea, she saw red and dashed to the pair. The usurper's pitiful follower didn't have a chance to draw his firearm before she crammed a knife in his throat, shredding the artery. A spurt of fresh warm blood landed on her cheek, but it posed no distraction as she swiftly moved to her prime target. Pieck shouldered into Eren's broad chest and jammed her gun beneath his chin, scuffling with him into the nearest open door to them – a vacant cell. Good. She'd rather not have Gabi overhearing a conversation too mature for her young ears. "If you try anything, I'll squeeze this trigger and your precious Yeagerists will be scraping your brains from the ceiling." Pieck ordered her voice to sound firm; meaningful.

"Will you?" Eren seemed disinterested at best, overlooking the threat itself, he trained his blank eyes on the smudge of blood on her cheek. "One woman and one gun? You made this personal."

"No, _you_ made this personal." Pieck corrected him and felt her heart clench when Eren's gaze lowered to her waistline.

"I chose to incapacitate you, but _you_ chose to remain that way." The usurper pointed out without missing a beat, he even threatened to give a hint of a smile when the gun pushed harder at his chin. Pieck was warding him off after he inclined a hand too close to her abdomen. Eren knew that he could hold an advantage by utilizing her tumultuous hormones to his advantage. The door to the cell was wide open and if she was unwilling to assume Titan form then one firearm wouldn't outmatch a platoon of Yeagerists. "Did you ever play chess growing up, Pieck?"

As her name tumbled from his lips, Pieck grew frazzled in confusion, Eren's unfathomable composure was the most threatening aspect about him – even more so than the triple Titan powers he possessed. "Not really, no."

"That surprises me, you would be very good at it."

"Why?"

"Is that not what we have been playing for months now?" Eren bore his chin down firmly against the gun after his neck felt too stiff from his head being upright. He flagrantly tested Pieck's temper and dared to unbutton the placket of her uniformed jacket with his thumb, the bump below her stomach raring to be free from the neat fabric confinement. Pieck's jawbone lined tightly with tension, finger curled loosely around the trigger, but it didn't faze Eren, he caressed the rounded flesh with a warm open palm. "We both use our minds despite the toll it will take on our bodies, some might even say that we are a lot alike."

"I'm nothing like you, I despise you."

Eren's thumb traced steadily against Pieck's white shirt, he already knew that she would have relinquished a bullet through his skull by now if she truly had the heart for it. He leaned in until his lips were maddeningly close to hers. "Then why haven't you squeezed the trigger? Why are you hesitating?"

"Because I can't get answers from a corpse. I want to know why you did what you did–"

In a microsecond, the usurper whacked his wrist against Pieck's forearm, knocking the gun away from his chin. His maneuvers were smooth and calculated as he grappled her shoulder and hip and forced her face first against the wall, within reason. Eren wasn't so devolved that he didn't give her a chance to catch herself with her hands to prevent her stomach from being crushed. He tested her – she was protecting the unborn. The moment she readied to struggle, he pressed into her from behind and covered her hands with his. Pieck's breaths became labored and frustrated as she eyed Eren's bigger hands on hers, he was too close to her, just like the night of the assault in Liberio. She had no wiggle room unless she wanted to push backwards into his crotch. Worst of all, the gun had clattered to the floor, far from reach. Eren towered against Pieck and turned his perfect face close to her head, mouth hovering against her ear. "What makes you angrier, Pieck? The way that I took you like a dog in heat, or the way that you enjoyed it?"

"Using inflammatory words is so banal." The raven-haired female remarked coolly, educating yet another hot-headed man. The only difference between Eren and Porco was that Eren no longer acted like a huffy child.

"So is dodging the question." Eren countered, lurching harder into Pieck's body. Her scent was consuming his senses again, she always smelled good enough to eat, soft and fresh, like strawberries on a summer morning. "Did you tell Galliard and Reiner everything we did together?" He felt her stiffen and gave his hips a provocative grind into her, eliciting a stifled noise in her throat. "No? You didn't tell them that when they were busy busting their asses off outside that I was busy busting inside you?"

"I know what you are doing." Pieck shut her eyes hard and pressed her forehead into the solid stone wall. All of Eren's tiny movements were subtle but not enough to go unnoticed by her body. "You are trying to get a reaction out of me."

Eren swiftly dropped his left hand down Pieck's body and grabbed between her thighs. "No, _now_ I'm trying to get a reaction out of you." His voice lowered an entire octave, and he gave a demanding squeeze when the female jolted against him on reflex. Her hand desperately chased after his, scrambling to get a hold to prevent him from working his Eren Yeager mojo on her again. It was perhaps the first instance that he chuckled, it was a breathy sound, scarce with emotion at all, but it was still something. Eren readily ordered his right hand to Pieck's shirt and captured her breast, flooding her brain with confusing signals as to what to do. "What's the matter? You were so composed earlier. What happened to being a stand-up warrior for Marley?" Eren knew what he was doing, and he knew he was doing it well if Pieck's flustered face was anything to go by. Even as she pried at his wrists, she either didn't possess the same upper body strength that he did, or her own brain was betraying her. _'Traitors are so common, even in ourselves.'_ The usurper toyed with his thoughts.

Every inch of Pieck's body was urging her to fall down a frighteningly familiar path that she wasn't prepared to explore ever again. She hated Eren's hands with a literal passion as they fondled her in a way that she didn't even know she liked until now. "Can't you just fight me like a man?" She practically pleaded for him to make her feel anything but _good._

"No." Eren nosed at Pieck's earlobe. "I won't risk hurting the mother of my child."

"Prove it." She sucked in a sharp breath and released it in a soft groan when he pushed suckling kisses at the edge of her jaw. So, she tried again. "Eren…you need to prove it to me."

"And how should I do that?"

"Let me face you."

Eren considered the request curious, but these days he was too bold, he granted Pieck's desires although he did it on his terms. His hands seized her hips and he spun her until their eyes met. "How is this supposed to prove–" Now the Founding Titan was the one failing to finish, he rocked on his feet as Pieck sprung a baffling kiss on him. Wait, _she_ was kissing _him?_ Had he missed something? Eren was spared the effort of dragging her close as she pushed into him and pulled on his lower lip gently with her teeth.

Both of their worlds became hazy as Eren opened his mouth to let their tongues meet, Pieck was softly assertive and took more control as she grasped his cheeks to prevent his pretty face from leaving hers. They stumbled clumsily and she shuffled her foot against the male's ankle, bringing him to a tumble to the floor, although he clung to her so possessively that he dragged her down with him. Eren held Pieck on his lap and palmed her hips, urging her groin tightly against his. Their clothes were the only obstacle preventing him from penetrating her with his erecting appendage. If she wasn't prepared to ride him within the next thirty seconds, then he would rip the stolen uniform from her body with his bare hands. Eren's impatience and arousal collided when Pieck rolled down into his hips steadily and his eyes fell back in his skull when she tore her mouth from his and blanketed his neck in the warmest of kisses, drawing a grunt of bliss from him. She was astonished by how smooth and supple his skin was, he was a magnificent creation even if he was the enemy.

Despite herself, Pieck grew experimental, discovering that she _liked_ the way that Eren sounded whenever he felt pleasure. She isolated a mouthful of his neck between her lips and sucked agonizingly slowly until she had him bucking his hips sharply beneath her and parting with a breathy groan. It made her feel powerful and had her spine tingling all at once.

"No." Eren protested after Pieck's mouth released him, he guided his hand to the back of her head to keep her lips exactly where they were. "Don't stop." He demanded; voice more guttural than he would have liked but there was little he could do for it when her kisses made his knees weak. Eren hadn't anticipated that she would care to provide him with good sensations with no thought of her own. Then again, Pieck Finger didn't have a reputation for being selfish. Even as a lover she was so embracing. "Never thought you'd choose to lay with me rather than save your little friend."

"Well," Pieck exhaled breathily after tracing a line to Eren's pulse with her tongue, "you should always trust your instincts, Yeager."

_Click._

When Eren glanced down, he was reunited with the unpleasant press of the gun, against his chest this time. He was too lustful to let his anger overcome him, as a matter of fact, her tact only magnified his urge to lose himself in her until his legs gave out, or hers, whichever came first. "I told you that you would be good at chess." He gazed at her hungrily.

"Checkmate."

"Stalemate." Eren contested, throbbing horrendously below his groin. "You aren't going to shoot me."

"Your overconfidence is going to be your undoing one of these days, you are overplaying yourself against everyone Eren, against everything. You can't conquer odds that high."

"A free man can do anything."

"Don't you get it, Eren? You aren't free, you are a slave within your own hatred. Whatever you are doing, it will end in disaster for us all, including you." Pieck inhaled deeply and squeezed the trigger, sending a tranquilizer dart into Eren's right pectoral. He fought it formidably and she steeled herself as he inched close enough to breathe down the front of her throat, but ultimately his consciousness lost its battle and left him toppling back. And for whatever reason, she leaned to him and cradled the back of his skull in her hand to prevent it from cracking against the floor.

Now she just needed to rely on Gabi, Galliard, and Reiner distracting their enemies while she got Eren as far from Shiganshina as she could before he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three coming soon! xD


	3. Blistering Desires

Hazy surroundings met Eren Yeager when his brain had finally rebooted, though not without its drowsiness. Through blurred vision, he saw the outline of one figure and the muddled shape of moving colors; a fire. The gentle crackling gave it away, as did the heat permeating against his body. It grew clearer, eventually, and it took a half second for him to discover that Pieck was the one he saw. Everything else came as a second priority. They were indoors. A cabin from what he very briefly assessed. Somewhere abandoned in time. Probably outside of Shiganshina by now, it almost didn't matter to him in those moments. "How long did you have this planned?" Eren didn't bother moving his arms, they were bound in iron shackles as he lay on a tattered couch in front of a comfortable fireplace.

Pieck had hoped he would have been out longer, so much for a small mercy. She set two more logs onto the fire to generate further heat. "A couple of weeks." She lifted her shoulders in half a shrug and gestured back to Eren with her finger lazily. "Please don't try to lunge for me, I have a quicker trigger finger than you'd like to be acquainted with again."

"Then it looks like I am at your mercy, Pieck." The usurper lowered his head against the cushion behind him.

The woman donned him a 'fool me not' look. "We both know that you aren't at my mercy, I just have to trust that you won't do anything reckless." She sat in front of the fire and crossed her legs over, supporting a hand against her bump gently. Her gun rested within frighteningly close reach, but she would prefer not to have to use it again.

"How does this play out? You bring me to Marley and fulfil the mission all along?"

"Something like that, all I know is that it is better having you in my hands than letting you run loose by yourself. Reiner and Galliard should rendezvous here soon. You are their problem after that." Pieck explained and frowned gently as she stared down the front of her body.

"And here I was hoping we would be alone together, it is much more entertaining when I am _your_ problem, Pieck." Eren flexed his fingers and shut his eyes, sounding much too calm for a hostage. "You got me good back in Shiganshina, I can still feel your mouth on my skin. For a distraction tactic, you were _very_ committed. Was that all a part of your scheme, too?"

"I had to improvise after you knocked the gun from my hand." Pieck didn't want to rise to Eren's baiting, she often lost a lot of confidence when she was left alone with him because she could never predict what would happen. Her pregnant stomach was case and point.

"You should improvise more often; you excel at it. Your lips could end wars."

"And yours could start them." Pieck parried and her cheeks went rosy when she saw a quaint little smile tug at Eren's lips. He almost looked peaceful. "You never answered my question earlier, why didn't you just kill me like you would anyone else?" Her face scrunched in confusion, she glanced to her stomach once, then to her hostage. "Why did you put a child in me?"

"Quid pro quo. I'll answer your question, if you answer mine."

The female weighed her options before she surrendered to a soft sigh, she wouldn't make this difficult just for the sake of doing so. The less stress she dealt with, the better. "Very well."

Eren, having a sense of something to gain, opened his eyes and lifted himself into a slow sit-up, resting his shackled hands on his lap. He got a better visual of Pieck and sensed that she was wary of what words would leave his mouth. And why shouldn't she be? The usurper was a law unto himself in every manner. "How long do you think you can stay in control before I turn the tables?"

_'Is he really that confident?'_ Pieck didn't even need to think of an answer, she could tell that Eren was lacking concern in almost every way conceivable. "A while."

"Your honesty is very attractive."

"Yours is terrifying."

Once again, Eren's lips pursed to a smile of delight, that looked far more haunted than friendly. "Don't worry, Pieck, when I'm out of these shackles I won't hurt you."

Pieck grimaced, unsure of how to take those words. She stoked the fire and watched the flames dance for a moment in time. Although the sound of rushed steps approaching the cabin soon attracted her focus and had her rising to her feet. Finally, Porco was here. As she walked by Eren, she gave him a patronizing pat on the head. "Stay." When she opened the wooden door and popped her head outside, her vision wasn't filled with the sight of Galliard as it should have been. A damn Yeagerist was running towards her. Pieck didn't wish to waste a tranquilizer dart on him, she'd prefer to save them all for Yeager if it came to it. "Your lackeys are persistent."

"If you are focusing on him, who is going to be watching over me?" Eren hummed quietly.

For a fraction of a second, Pieck forgot that she didn't have another set of eyes on the back of her skull. She glared at the usurper, eyeing that he was still in the sofa, but she expected he would lunge the first chance he got. Thinking quickly, she whipped her attention to the Yeagerist and bitterly pulled the trigger, sacrificing one of the darts into his shoulder before he could get within arms reach of the doorway. Pieck heard the 'whoosh' of Eren moving as she had assumed, she spun in time to see him spring to his feet. "I can still shoot you before you get anywhere near me."

"You are bluffing, that gun can only hold one dart at a time. You need to reload. I'll be in your face before you can get that far." Eren declared, seeming more liberated now despite the chains strapped to his wrists. "It was a good attempt, Pieck, nobody will blame you if you just surrender and toss the key to these chains over here."

"Why do you always talk like you have already won?" Pieck strategically circled one side of the couch, while Eren circled the other. "You haven't. Don't underestimate me, Eren, because I _never_ underestimate you."

Eren vaulted over the couch and Pieck groaned when she was forced to whack the side of his face with the butt of the gun. When he was rocked, she swept his legs from under him and watched as he crashed to the floor, now on his back. The Founding Titan's senses were distorted for seconds and when they cleared, he was met with the dull pressure of Pieck crouching and pressing her knee to his chest, while her other hand held a dagger to his throat.

"I never said that I needed to knock you out to keep you here. I can stay like this all night until Reiner and Galliard show up. Be a good boy and don't give me an excuse to concuss you." Her nose wrinkled as she noticed the red blotch on Eren's temple from where she had hit him. Striking the enemy didn't feel as natural as it should have. Not anymore.

"Oh, Pieck, that dagger only means something if you plan on using it. You could have killed me while I was unconscious." Eren fisted the woman's shirt and yanked her down to him until he was able to flick the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip. "I said that I wouldn't hurt you, but I didn't say that I wouldn't punish you for taking me hostage." The usurper used his muscle and weight advantage to deftly shunt Pieck aside whilst he rolled atop her. Cold steel pressed harder into his jugular and he dared her to prove him wrong by leaning lower.

Pieck's uncomfortable squirm came to a short conclusion as she noticed beads of blood drawing from Eren's neck. Her eyes widened in alarm and she withdrew the dagger, surrendering her threat to harm him even if it provided him with a victory over her. She didn't wish to test how far he would go. Frustrated, she rolled her head against the floor as she felt his hands digging around in her pocket, locating the key to his restraints. There was no use in fighting him on that now, and she wasn't naïve, if the worst came to pass there was nothing to stop him from assuming Titan form to free himself from being bound. An extreme measure, sure, but this was Eren Yeager. The hairs on her neck stood as the shackles rattled when they were dropped to the floor.

"You asked me why I didn't kill you, why I put my child in you." Eren guided his now free hands to Pieck's cheeks and thumbed her jawline with surprising tenderness. "Because I knew you would let me. Because I knew you were smart enough to think I was playing into your hands while you were playing into mine. That is why you chose to carry the child, isn't it? You think it can reach me, that it can put an end to my ambitions by rekindling some love in me."

"It has crossed my mind. Are you telling me that you don't care about your own offspring? Are you really _that_ lost within yourself, Eren? That you would create a child as an asset to war?"

"I bred you so that I had one less Titan shifter to worry about and you haven't disappointed. Your womb was more fundamental to me than you that night." The Founding Titan ghosted his lips against Pieck's chin and lowered to her throat where he breathed a puff of hot breath into her skin. "There, you have your answer. Does it fill you with fury? Or does it make you feel special?"

"It makes me feel surer than before."

"Does it?"

"Yes." Pieck ordered her hand to grasp a fistful of Eren's long dark locks and she tugged his head up until their eyes met. "You could have killed me easily that night, you didn't have to create a twisted scheme to get me pregnant. If you want my Cart Titan and you really care nothing for your offspring, then eat me." She frowned before swallowing, steeling herself. "We're alone, I'm in no condition to fight you, you can take me out of the picture for good – one less obstacle in the way of your end goal."

"I have a better proposal." Eren lowered against Pieck and bumped noses with her. "Let's fuck and afterwards we'll see where our feelings are at."

Pieck's jaw dropped, did he really have the gall to ask her outright to sleep with him again? The intensity in his eyes couldn't be mistaken, it made her feel like a piece of meat. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Some would say." The usurper shrugged uncaringly and leaned on his knees, he swept Pieck into his broad arms and lifted her from the floor as though she weighed as little as a tabby cat and then he dropped her onto the couch, offering her more comfort for her posture. "What are you afraid of? That you'll _like_ it again? How awful."

"Sarcasm isn't a product of strength, Eren." Pieck glowered at the male and felt an invisible weight in her legs when Eren lifted his shirt up and over his head, dropping it simply in front of the fireplace. "Put that back on this instant!" She wagged a scolding finger at him, cheeks going scarlet as she saw his abs for the first time. Her hands had been on him enough to theorize that he was sculpted by the gods, but seeing it was a whole new sensation. Pieck's throat felt dry all of a sudden, her chest tightened as Eren's hands dropped to his slacks, unbuckling his belt, boots flimsily kicking off. "Eren! Reiner and Porco could arrive at any moment!"

"Then they'll see that there is more to being a man than cracking some skulls." Eren simply didn't care and he displayed such by letting his belt hit the floor, slacks slipping down his hips.

"Don't!" Pieck blurted out and jumped up from the sofa, catching Eren's pants and holding them in place, inches before he could show off in full glory. She was flustered and panicked. "I don't want to feel anything for you."

"I know." The male captialized on Pieck's confession by gripping her arms tightly, he swooped in and connected their lips in a kiss that he knew she had been dodging ever since she brought him here. He tormented her lips with the lick of his tongue until she gave in and allowed him in her mouth. Eren's satisfaction soared as he felt her tug unconsciously at his pants, he responded by drifting his hands to the placket of her shirt. One by one he undid the buttons until it opened fully, then he tempted it down her shoulders until it abandoned her. Eren swung one arm around Pieck's neck, holding her to him as their tongues wrestled.

As before, their desires were colliding, and he had no intention of squandering the moment, or allowing himself to be caught unprepared again. Eren unbuttoned Pieck's skirt and snuck his hand inside, exploring until he pulled a moan from her. His firm fingers rubbed mercilessly along the cotton of her underwear; he didn't cease until the stimulation made any friction too slippery. When he knew she was ready for him, he yanked her skirt down her thighs along with her panties and let them both pool at her ankles. Pieck hated Eren, but she hated him even more for making her not care about what they were doing. She released her hands from their furious grip on his slacks, allowing them the freedom to fall. Everything was so disorientating, the pleasure from kissing Eren resonated deep in her body and left her wanting more of him.

Pieck landed on the couch for the second time after Eren ordered her onto it. As she propped up on her elbows, she got her first full sight of a naked Eren Yeager and lost her breath. Why did he have to look so perfect in every aspect? If she could have found a flaw in him then she could have picked a reason not to let her arousal spike. His babymaker was ridiculously impressive, now she understood why he had hit the mark first time. By comparison, she was shy, even to the point where she shifted back a little as he crawled on top of her. Her body was preparing to nurture a child, he was seeing her in a way that she wasn't accustomed to.

"Pregnancy suits you." Eren remarked, seeming genuine with his words. He lowered against Pieck, content with how close he could get. Had she been dealing with a later pregnancy then it may have posed a problem, but with it being a couple of months, he found no complications. He nuzzled the side of her neck, burying his face there for a time. "I'm going to finish in you as many times as I want before I give you release, Pieck."

Pieck groaned and covered her face with her hand, those punishing words definitely shouldn't have sent a waft of heat in her groin, but they did. Eren never gave a half promise, he had mentioned something about how he would seek revenge on her for knocking him out and now he intended on delivering. He dragged her thighs over his hips, reminding her of how he had taken charge the night in Liberio and as she felt the bulbous head of his manhood line against her, she curled her toes and held onto Eren's naked shoulders. He sank his pounding length in inch by torturous inch until he had sheathed himself fully within her tight channel. The male stilled, listening to the soft whimpers she gave, the stretch was equally as delicious as it was overwhelming. Pieck dropped her hands to Eren's taut ass and squeezed hard, urging him to move.

Never one to disappoint, Eren's mouth latched onto her neck ravenously as he began bucking his hips into her, spearing himself deep within her silken heat until he buried to the hilt each time. Short exhales pulled from his nose as he dug his fingers into Pieck's hipbones, needing to hold her to stay tethered to reality. As she rolled her head into the cushion, he chased higher along her throat and sucked a throbbing pulse, painting a purpling mark to her creamy flesh. Pieck gasped when Eren gave a particularly sharp thrust and hit _that_ spot deep inside of her. He was dangerously observant and pounded the spongy wall repeatedly now that he knew it could shatter her quicker than anything else. He revelled in the blissful, beautiful, hopeless moans she oozed. "You'll be lucky if you can limp when I'm finished with you." Eren growled low and grazed his teeth to Pieck's ear. "But maybe this isn't your style, being on all fours is more natural to you, right?"

The Founding Titan gave no time between his words as he stalled, took control, and rolled a delirious Pieck onto her hands and knees. Eren homed inside of her again with one powerful push and lurched against her back, snapping his hips as his cock gained an angle that had her biting down on the cushion to prevent screaming her lungs out.

"I don't think so, Pieck." Eren confiscated said cushion and flung it to the furthest corner of the room. "We're animals, so let's be animals." He coiled his arms around her, one hand grasping her breast while the other crowded between her thighs. His fingers massaged her clitoris without mercy.

"Eren…" Pieck's breath punched from her lungs, hands balling beneath her until she was white-knuckled. She couldn't concentrate above the noise of their flesh slapping, nor the blistering pressure and pleasure ruining her insides. "Eren, I'm so close." The sensations were becoming too much as she clenched around the intruding length.

"That is your problem, remember what I said, you don't get to let go until I want you to." Eren gathered a handful of Pieck's raven hair and tugged her head back, hunching over her enough until he planted a domineering kiss to the corner of her mouth. He almost lost it when she moaned and nipped desperately at his lip.

"Then hurry up." An edge of frustration blended with the passion in Pieck's breathy words, making her sound illegally sensual. She reached for Eren's cheek and dragged him a half inch closer until their lips collided in a messy kiss of tongue and teeth.

Sweat shone on their skin and Pieck felt an all too familiar jar from Eren's thrusts, more primal than controlled. He grunted lowly against her mouth and enveloped her in his arms securely, locking their bodies in place as he erupted in her insides, spilling his hot seed in abundance, hips jerking frenziedly. Pieck shuddered and detached their kiss, if only to listen to Eren pant and moan, he was desperately grabbing handfuls of her flesh at a time, anywhere he could find. He grew light-headed, feeling pure weightlessness everywhere but his cock as he continued to unload hard into Pieck. Maybe too hard. His brain was featherlight, body working on basic instinct. Eren's release finally tapered off when he pumped a last lazy drizzle of semen and collapsed into the woman's back, an utter mess of sweat and pure sex.

"That was even better than the first time…" Beneath Eren's ragged voice, he sounded satisfied as he kissed sloppily at the shoulder in front of him.

"For you." Pieck grumbled, cheeks burning pink from the lack of relief she had received.

"You are cute when you're mad." Eren knew that he would've received a slap to the cheek if he didn't have Pieck where he wanted her. After allowing himself just a few moments to recuperate, he directed his hands to her hips, still buried within her, still hard. "I want to do that again." The Founding Titan canted forward slowly, giving shallow thrusts into Pieck's aching heat. "And again." He angled his hips at the end of his next push, dragging deep, and drawing out a needy moan from her. "And again." One of the perks of being a shifter was the ability to regenerate on the inside as well as the out.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Eren flopped onto his back, laying next to Pieck in front of the fireplace. He couldn't even remember when they had landed on the floor or who had put them there. His glistening flesh was mapped with nail and teeth marks, and red blotches that would turn to hickeys come morning. Pieck had done a number on him after he'd pissed her off by having three orgasms before she had even achieved one. Although the score was settled now, he had lost count of it, but neither of them would be walking so he considered that to be a tie. They were panting heavily now that she had dismounted from riding him. If Eren had known how pleasing it would be to let her take the top, then he would've done it far sooner. "I say whoever gets to their feet first wins and takes the other person hostage. Deal?" The usurper held his hand up.

"Deal." Pieck clasped his sweaty palm with her own, giving an exhausted shake.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been gaining popularity over on my account on fanfiction.net so I wanted to put it on here also. Enjoy! :D


End file.
